A sample chamber of this nature is for example known from DE 101 48 210. The known sample chamber has microfluidic structures, such as micro-fluid channels or reservoirs. With the sample chamber known from DE 101 48 210 a groove is provided in a plastic plate which is covered by a film so that a microchannel is formed. On the surface of the plastic plate opposite the groove two circular reservoirs are arranged which have a fluid connection to the channel.
The known sample chambers are in particular used for the microscopy of molecules (e.g. DNA) or cells. The substances to be examined are put into a reservoir of the sample chamber along with a liquid and can then be examined with high resolution methods (for example, transmitted light microscopy, fluorescence microscopy, confocal microscopy, etc.).
The sample chambers known from the state of the art have however the disadvantage that introduced non-adherent molecules or cells can only be observed and examined with difficulty, because they are flushed away with the interchange of liquid in the microfluidic structure. For example, certain bacteria do not adhere to glass surfaces.